yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Oruç ve sağlık
DİN VE BİLİM AÇISINDAN ORUÇ VE SAĞLIK * "Oruç tutun ki sıhhat bulasınız" ( C.Sagir:5060, K.Hafa:1455 ) Her ibadet öncelikle Allah emrettiği için yapılır.Ama Yüce Rabbimizin her emrinin de mutlaka bir çok hikmeti vardır.Burada bu konuları işleyeceğiz. ORUÇ İBADETİNİN HİKMETLERİ Gerek bu ibadeti yapan şahsa ait, gerekse cemiyete, topluma ait bir çok fayda ve maslahat ancak ibadetler de esas olan, sadece ve sadece Allah rızası için o ibadetin yapılmasıdır. Oruç ile sahip olduğumuz ni’metlerin kıymetini daha iyi anlayabiliriz. Yaz günlerinde oruç tutan bir kimse için, soğuk bir bardak su ne kadar kıymetli bir ni’metdir. Akşama doğru bir kase çorbanın bir parça kuru ekmeğin ne kadar büyük bir nimet olduğunu ancak oruçlu olan bir kimse daha iyi anlar. Oruç tutmak insanı sabra taşır sabırsızlığın ve tahammülsüzlüğün bir ilacı da oruçtur. Oruç tutan zengin bir kimse, açlığın ne demek olduğunu, fakir kimselerin zor hallerini daha iyi anlar. Onlara yardım elini daha geniş olarak açar." Vücüdün zekatı oruçtur" ( İbn-i Mace, Siyam, Hadis No:1345 ) İNSAN KAÇ GÜN AÇLIĞA DAYANABİLİR Yediğimiz gıdaların bir kısmı bedenimizde yağ şeklinde depolanmaktadır. Bu maddeler açlık esnasında enerji kaynağı olarak kullanılmaktadır.Vücudunda depolanmış olan gıda maddelerinin yani karbonhidratların, yağların proteinlerin tamamının harcanması yani bir manada yanmasının neticesi toplam 150 000 kilo kalorilik bir enerji meydana gelmektedir. Günde asgari den 1500-2000 kilo kaloriya ihtiyaç vardır. Bu durumda teorik olarak Bir insan hiçbir şey yemeden haftada bir su içmek şart ı ile yaklaşım 70-75 gün kadar yaşayabilir.Dewey adalı araştırıcı kendi şahsında 65 günlük açlık tatbikatı yaptı. Hazzart 75 Carington 79 gün oruç tutturdu.(pediatri 2. baskı Nobel tıp kitabevleri Ankara , 1993 I. Cilt, s. 346-pasternak C A : insan biyokimyasına giriş (tercüman kitab) Hacettepe ün yan (A-40) Ankara 1980, s.217 - 5-yeğin M ve arkadaşları: İslami oruç üzerinde biyokimyasal bir araştırma. Atatürk ün diş hek fak Yıllığı sayı:4,135-136,1980-Geffory M R : Le jeüne (Tedavi vasitası olarak oruç). Tercüme eden İbrahim canan, basılmamıştırç Erzurum,1978) Açlıktan ölenler şayet 40 günden evvel ölseler kattıyen rızıksızlıktan değildir. İBni-i Haldun “ çok yemek yemeye çalışan kimselerin kıtlığa maruz kaldıkları zaman, az az yemeye alışmalara nazaran daha çok zaiyat verdikleri vakidir. Onları öldüren karşılaştıkları açlık değil, daha önce alışmış oldukları tokluktur.”( Canan İ: Hz. Peygamberin sünnetinde terbiye. Cihan yay, İstanbul 2. baskı, 1982 s.222de: ibn-i Haldun (Tunus 1332- Kahire 1406), mukaddime) ORUÇ TUTMAK TAHAMMÜLÜ ZOR OLAN BİR İBADET MİDİR? Vücudu alışmış ise, ortalama 60-70 gün kadar açlığa bir hafta kadar da susuzluğa tahammül edebiliyor. Sair vakitler de bir nev’i gece tutmuş olduğu bu orucu şahıs ramazan ayında gündüze alacak demektir. Tansiyonu ilk günlerde hafifçe düşebilir. Bunlar bünyenin oruca yani kısmı açlığa olan alışma yani adapte olma halleridir.Her yemek vücut için bir yorgunluğun başlangıcıdır. Mideyi adeta bir asit fabrikası ve bağırsakları da bir rafineri tarzında yaratan Cenab-ı Hak, 11 ay aralıksız çalışan bu fabrikalara yılın bir ayında, yani Ramazan ayında muvakkat bir istirahat vermiştir. Karaciğer 24 saat çalışmazsa şahıs ölür. Oruç halinde karaciğerin yükü azalacağı vücudu toksit yani zehirli maddelerden temizleme imkanı artmış olmaktadır. Oruç Tutarken, karaciğere, sindirim neticesi düşen iş azalacağından karaciğerde zehirleştirme hadisesine daha fazla imkan hasıl olmuş olur. Vücut, şahıs oruçlu iken maddi olarak da temizlenmiş olmaktadır.Oruç esnasında karaciğerin yükü azaldığı için ölü ve ölmekte olan hücrelerin tasfiye işi kolaylaşır ve hızlanır. Allah’ın emri olan orucun tutulması ile, insan vücudu, eskiyen hücrelerin temizlenmesi, onların yerine yeni hücrelerin gelmesi ile adeta gençleşmektedir." Vücudun zekatı da oruçtur "(ibn-i Mace, Siyam, Hadis no: 1345) hadisini ve Zekatın lügat manasının temizlenme oldugunu hatırlayınca hikmet daha iyi anlaşılır. ORUÇ BIÇAKSIZ AMELİYATTIR Günümüzde batı memleketlerinde oruç ile tedavi uygulayan klinikler mevcuttur.Bazı hastalıklara karşı oruç tutmayı tedavi edici bir ilaç gibi tatbik eden bir çok batılı hekim vardır.Genel anestezi yapılacak olan ameliyatlarda, hasta ameliyattan altı saat önce ve ameliyattan altı saat sonraya kadar aç bırakılmaktadır. Anestezi için verilen Zaralı maddeler, bu müddet esnasında vücuttan atılmaktadır."Oruç bıçaksız ameliyattır" ( Geffory M R : Le Jeune (tedavi vasıtası olarak oruç -Tercüme eden: İbrahim Canan) basılmamış kitap, Erzurum , 1978 ) ORUÇLUNUN KALBİ DE DİNLENİR Oruçlu iken, bilhassa öğleden sonra kalp çok daha rahat atacak , zorlanmayacaktır. Kalp oruçlu şahıslarda bir günde ortalama 15 000 kadar daha az atacaktır. Daha çok dinlenen kalp, daha kuvvetli bir hale gelecektir. ŞİŞMANLIK Şişmanlık, birçok hastalıkları peşin sıra getirir. Kalbe ağır bir yük biner kalp ve damar hastalıkları tansiyon yüksekliği, şeker hastalığı, belde ve dizlerde ağrılar, safra kesesi taşları gibi bir çok problemler şişmanlarda görülmektedir. (New england J of Medicine, 343: 1888, 2000 ) ibn-i Sina; “ Bütün hastalıklar yenilen içilen şeylerden ileri gelir." der En önde gelen ölüm sebebi kalp ve damar hastalıklarıdır.oruç şahsi fazlı yemek yeme alışkanlıklarından alıkoyar. Oruçlu şahıs aç kaldığı için, kanda mevcut olan yaylar kullanılır. Damar sertliğine yani sebep olan yağ fazlalığı tehlikesini azaltmış olur. Oruç damar sertliği onun arkasından gelen yüksek tansiyon, kalp hastalıkları damar tıkanmaları yani bazı böbrek hastalıkları için bir sağlık kazanma egzersizidir.( yeğin M ve arkadaşları: İslamı Oruç üzerinden biyokimyasal bir araştırma-. Atatürk Ün. Diş Hekimliği Fak. Yıllığı, 4 : 135-65,1980 ) Oruç tutun ki sıhhat bulasınız nefis terbiye.( Et-Terbiğ ve’t Tevhib, cilt:2, s.83 ; ibn-i Sunni ve Ebu Nuaym, Tıb Bölümü; El-Camiu’s Sağır, hadis no: 5060 ; Keşfü’l-Hafa, Hadis No: 1455) Oruçla insan zayıf ve aciz olduğunu anlar. Her uzvuna kendisine mahsus oruç tutturmalıdır.Mesela dili yalandan, gözü haramdan korumak gibi... Ramazan aylarında intiharların, intihar benzeri davranışların azalmış olması bunun açık bir delilidir. ( Daradkeh T K : parasuicide deruing ramadan in jordan. Acta Pyschiatrica scandinavica,86(3) :253-4,1992-Sadeghipour H, et al: the effect of ramadan on the number of suicidal intoxication. Iranian J of Endocrinology and Metabolism (IJEM). Abstract book the Congress on health and ramadan, October, 2001, p.31 ) “Oruçlu bir kimse yalan ve yalancılıkla iş yapmayı terk etmezse, yemeği içmeği bırakıp aç durmasın. Allah nezdinde hiçbir kıymeti yoktur. Buyurulmuştur.(Buhari, Savm, 8; Müslim Siyam 163 ( Riyaz-üs Salihin Tercümesi, Türk tarih kurumu Basımevi, Ankara , 1967 II. Cilt, s.502 Hadis No: 1245) Bizden uzun bir müddet değil, senede bir ay oda günün belli saatlerinde ve yine kendi menfaatimiz için oruç tutmamız istenmiştir. Bakara süresi 184:" Eğer bilirseniz oruç tutmak sizin için daha hayırlıdır." ORUÇLA ALAKALI İLMİ ÇALIŞMALAR Birçok çalışmalar kandaki yağların kolesterolun seviyelerinin oruç tutmakla genellikle düştüğünü göstermiştir.( Roky R ve arkadaşları, sağlık ve ramazan ile alakalı ikinci milletler arası kongre kitabı, 1997, s:87)Oruçla Kalp ağrısı (angina) ve hipertansiyonun düştüğü rapor edilmiştir. İftarda ve sahurda bol miktarda yağlı ve tatlı gıda alanlarda, yağları kandaki seviyelerinin artması normal bir neticedir.Çocuklar ay halindekiler yolcular hasta olanlar emziren anneler isterlerse oruçlarını açarlar..Ama çocuk hariç daha sonra kaza etmelidirler.Ay takvimi kullanıldıgı icin 36 yılda bütün yılı devretmiş olur. Oruç tutulmasında güneş takvimi esas alınmış ola idi, dünyanın bir yarım küresinde olanlar hep soğuk ve kısa günlerde oruç tutacak ve uzun günlerde oruç tutmuş olacaklardı. İslami oruçta bir beslenme bozukluğu olmaz veya eksik bir kalori alınması söz konusu değildir. (Shahid ATHAR M.D: Dept. Of Medicine and Endocrinology, St. Vincent Hospital. Indiana Universty, Indianapolis, Indiana U.S.A - http://www.al-muslim.org-ramadan-health.html) Oruçtaki susuzluk bedendeki bütün sıvıların, su kaybından dolayı daha konsantre yani daha kesif olmasına yol açar. Orucun fizyolojik te’sirleri arasında, kan şekerinin kolesterolun düşmesi ve sistolik kan basıncının düşmeside sayılabilir. Aslında ramazan ayında tutulan oruç insülin bağımlı olmayan şeker hastalığının şışmanlığın ve yüksek tansiyonun stabil (sabit, kararlı) zararsız hale gelmesi için ideal bir sağlık tavsiyesi olabilir. 1944 yılında Fas’ın kazablanka şehrinde “sağlık ve ramazan “ Müslüman ve gayri Müslim dünyanın her tarafından gelen araştırmacılar 50 kadar araştırmayı takdim ettiler. Orucun herhangi bir hastayı veya genel tıbbi durumu daha kötü yaptığına dair bir neşriyatı tebliğ eden olmadı.(Sağlık ve ramazan” Birnci Milletler arası Kongre, Kazablanka, 1994) Aldıkları manevi hazdan dolayı, bir sulh ve sükunet halleri vardır. “Oruçlu iken biri kendisine söver veya çatarsa, “ben oruçluyum” desin "kılınan her rekat namazın sonunda 10 kalori ekstradan dışarı verılmış olur. ( Buhari ,savm:8) Bilhassa hassas bağırsak sendromu,kabızlığı olanlardan oruç tutanların önemli bir kısmının, Ramazan ayında şifa buldukları anlaşılmıştır.( Afifi Z E M : Daily Practies, Study performance and health during the ramadan fast. J of Royal Society for health, 117(4):231-5. 1997) Ramazan da gün geçtikce oruç tutanların acıkma hissine alıştıkları anlaşılmıştır.( Finch G M, et al : Appetite Changes under free- living conditions during Ramadan Fating. Apeetite,31 (2) :159-70,1998) Şahıs Ramazan ayında oruç tutarken, sahurda ve iftarda yediği gıdalara bağlı olarak, kilosunun aynen muhafaza edebilir, kilo verebilir veya kilo dahi alabilir. Bu da ramazan da oruçlu iken, iftarda ve sahurda alınan gıdaların, oruç tutan şahısların enerji ihtiyaçlarına fazlası ile yettiğini ispat etmektedir. Ramazan ayında alkoliklerin belli bir yüzdesi oruçta tutmaktadır. (%37). Araştırmacılar çalışmalarının neticesi olarak içkiyi terk etmekte inançların önemli rolü olduğunu hatırlatarak, içkiyi terk etmek de inançların önemli olabileceğini belirtmektedir. GATA tarafından yapılan, İstanbul garnizonunda vazifeli, er ve subaylardan 2300 kişiye “niçin içki kullanmıyorsunuz” %45.5 i (646kişi) “dinimizce haram edilmiş olduğu için” ( Tarhan N ve ark. Milli psikiyatri kongresi kitabı, 1992 ), Sağlık bakanlığının 1995 yılında 24 ilde ve 12 781 kişi ile yaptığı araştırmada “ niçin içki içmiyorsunuz?” sorusuna %44,6(5700) kişi “dinimizde haram edilmiş olduğu için demişlerdir. Dini inançlar insanları zararlı alışkanlıklardan hem korumada, hem de insanların alışkanlıklarını terk etmelerinde son derece önemli rolü vardır. " O’nun mağfiretini iste, şüphe yok ki, Allah tövbeleri çok kabul edici, günahları affedicidir." ( Nasr :3) SİGARA-SABIR Sigarayı bırakmakta en önemli faktör şahsın irade gücüdür. Şahsın nefsine ve iradesine en hakim olduğu zaman ise oruçlu olduğu Ramazan ayıdır."aylarca nasıl sabredeceğim” deyip mevcut sabrınızı başka zamanlara dağıtmayınız.Sabırda sadece yaşadığınız günü, hatta yaşadığınız o saati düşünün. Yani; “ ben şu anda sigara içmemeye sabır edebiliyor muyum?” diye kendinize sorun. Ramazan ayında sigarayı bırakmaya teşebbüs eden ve muvaffak oldukça çoktur.(Afifi ZEM: J of roya .society for Health :117-4- 231-5, 1997) ORUÇ TUTANLARDA GÖRÜLEN FİZYOLOJİK DEĞİŞİKLİKLER Oruçlu iken, istirahat esnasında kalbin atış sayısında (nabız) azalma vardır...Oruç tutmanın solunum faaliyetlerinde herhangi bir önemli değişikliğe yol açmadığı anlaşılmıştır.( Duncan M T et al: ventilatory function in Malay Muslims during normal activity and the Ramadan fast. Singapore Med J,31 (6) :543-7.1990- Ghamdi B, Nwoye L O: Effects of Ramadan fasting on respiratory test in normal voluntees. Proceedings of the Second Interntional Congers on “ Health and Ramadan”, İstanbul ,1997, p.67 ) Oruçlu iken vücuttaki kortizol miktarı artmaktadır. Bu vücutta belli dengelerin devamı için, açlık halinde yaratan Allah’ın verdiği bir tedbir mekanizmasıdır. Bu sayede açlık durumunda kan şekeri belli seviyelerde korunmuş olur.( Tahmasebi A , ve ark:sağlık ve ramazan , 1997,s:20 ) Ramazanda oruç tutmak, anlama,kavrama ile alakalı faaliyetlere zarar vermemektedir.Hafızayı azaltıcı bir yönü de yoktur.( Roky R, et al :Ann of nutr and metab, 44 -3- :101-7, 2000 - Haouari M , Health and Ramadan, 1997,p.65) Suriye de yapılmış olan bir araştırmada , oruç tuttanlarda mekanik sebeplerden ileri gelen bel ağrıları dahil, bel ağrıları olan bir çok hastaların iyileşmesinde orucun faydalı tesirleri görülmüştür İltihabı sebeplerle bel ağrısı olan hastalarda bu iyileşme çok daha açıktı, aşıkardı. (Karadan A N , “ Health and Ramadan”, İstanbul ,1997, p.66) 100 sağlam gönüllü şahıs üzerinde yapılan araştırmanın sonuçları: Normal de %95,86 miligram (mgr) olan ortalama açlık kan şekeri oruçta %83,91 mgr’a düşmüştür.Bu ise normal hudutlar da olan bir değerdir. Serum albumini, kontrollerde ortalama %4.3 gr oruçlularda ise %4.57 gramdır. Önemli bir fark bulunmamıştır. Oruçlu iken kandaki homosistein düşmektedir. Bu ise kalp ve damar hastalıkları ile alakalı risk faktörlerinin azaldığını gösterir.( LariJani B , Et al ,“ Health and Ramadan”, 2001, p.28 ) Kontrol grubunda %116.27 mgr olan triglseridler(yağların bir şekli) oruçlularda %90.9 mgr’a düşmüş; kontrollerde %12.22 mgr olan serbest yağ asitleri oruçlularda %8,8.14 mgr’a düşmüştür. Bunlar arzu edilen, sağlık açısından güzel olan neticedir.Total lipid (yağ) kontrollerde ortalama %515,80 mgr iken oruçlularda %495.75mgr inmiş. Yağların oruçlu iken düşmesi sıhhat açısından güzel olan değerlerdi.( M ve ark: islami oruç üzerinde biyokiyasal bir araştırma Atatürk un diş. Fak. Yıllığı 4:135-65,1980) Pr Dr Münip Yegin ve ark. araştırmalarının ( İslami oruç üzerinde biyokimyasal bir araştırma, 1980 ) neticelerine göre : islami oruçta, kandaki üre değeri kontrollerde %42,50 mgr iken oruçlu olanlarda % 42,20 mgr dir. Ürik asit kontrollerde %6,63 mgr iken oruçlularda %6.47 mgr olup birbirine çok yakın değerler çıkmıştır. Oruçsuz iken yapılan tahlillerde yoğunluğu 1,0417 bulunmuştur. Aradaki fark önemsizdir. Oruçlularda kandaki üre artmamıştır.Kandaki protein miktarı azalmamıştır.Amino asitlerin kandaki miktarları artmıştır. İdrarda aseton tesbit edilmemiştir.Serbest yag asitleri artmamış hatta eksilmiştir.kan şekeri %83,91 mgr kadar düşmüştür.arteriyoskleroza refakat eden, hipertansiyon, angina pektoris yani kalp ağrısı, çeşitli çeşitli enfarktüsler ve bazı böbrek hastalıkları icin İslami mana da oruçun, son derece önemli profilaktik yani koruyucu te’siri olduğu rahatlıkla söylenebilir. Ramazan ayında tutulan orucun kan şekeri, kreatinin, ALP (alkalen fosfataz), ALT (alanin amino transferaz) ve AST (aspartat amino Trasferaz ) değerleri üzerine olan te’sirleri 100’ü erkek 10’u bayan olan 110 kişide incelenmiştir. Bu değerlerde ufak ufak değişiklikler olsa bile, neticelerin hep normal hudutlarda kaldığı anlaşılmıştır.(Siahkolah B,ö Azizi F: The effect of fasting on blood sugar, creatinine and hepatic enzymes during ramadan. Iranian J of Endocrinology and Metabolism (IJEM). Abstarct Book The Congress on Health and Ramadan, October, 2001, p.30.) ORUÇ VE SİNDİRİM SİSTEMİ Oruç şüphesiz belli bir yaşa gelmiş ve sihhatlı olan şahıslara farz dır. Hastalık oruca manı ise oruç tutmaz . Ülserli şahıslar oruç tutmalı mıdır. Ülser daha çok midede ve on iki parmak bağırsağında meydana gelen yara olarak bilinir. 1992 yılında Prof. Dr. Said Kapıcıoğlu ve arkadaşları ülser (duodenal ulkus) teşhisi konulmuş 7 erkek gönüllü üzerinde araştırma yaparlar, akşama kadar yani iftar saatine kadar aç kalmağa niyet eden şahısların, ülserli olsa bile öğle saatlerinde rahatladığı görülmüştür. Midedeki asit ifrazatı öğle saatlerinde azalmıştır. Oruç tutmanın mide (peptik) ülserinin ortaya çıkmasında önemli rolü olan midedeki asit ifrazatının artmasına (hiprasidite) yol açacağını söylemek yanlış olur.Tunuslu bir araştırıcı grubunda 57 hastaya her gün 30mgr lansoprazol verildi. 27 si si oruç tutmadı 30 kışılık diğer grupda oruç tuttu.Sonuçta oruç tutan ve tutmayanlar arasında arazlar ((semptomlar) bakımından bir fark görülmedi. Oruç tutmayanlarda %88.8 oruç tutanlarda ise daha fazla yani %90 nisbetinde ülser den şifa buldukları görüldü.Bu nedenle ülserli hastalar herhangi bir riske girmeden rahatlıkla oruçlarını tutabilirler ( Mehdi A, Ajmi S , Gastroenterol clin Biol, 21- 11- :820-22, 1997 ) Ramazan öncesi ve ramazan ayında serum gastrin seviyelerinde önemli bir farkın olmadığı anlaşılmıştır. ( Polat H ve arkadaşları: Oruç tutmanın serum Gastrin seviyesinde TE’sirleri. “ramazan ve sağlık” ile alakalı ikinci milletler arası kongre kongre kitabı.) iç salgın yapan guddelerin salgıları İslami oruçtaki açlık müddeti salgı ve hormonların kandaki seviyelerinde herhangi bir değişikliğe yol açacak kadar uzun değildir.( Azizi F : “health and ramadan”. P.39, İstanbul, 1997.) Ramazan da kan şekeri seviyelerinde ufak tefek iniş çıkışlar olsa da genellikle kan şekeri normal hudutlarda kalmıştır.(Azizi F: the blood glucose in health and diabets during ramadan. Proceedings of the 2nd ınternatıonal congress on “health and ramadan”. P.40, İstanbul, 1997) İnsülinin değerlerinde ramazan ayında normal günlere göre fazla fark olmadığı anlaşılmıştır.( Marniche D, et al : effect of fasting and refeeding during ramadan on glucoregulation. Proceedings of the 2nd ınternatıonal congress on “health and ramadan” .p.125, İstanbul 1997 ) Oruç tutabilecek şeker hastaları 20 yaşın üzeri, hamile olmamalıdırlar,bebeğini emziriyor olmamalı,şahsın kilosu normal, kan şekerinde büyük iniş çıkışlar olmaması, hastaların ağır hiper tansiyon gibi ikinci bir ağır hastalığın olmaması lazım. Vucütları perhize cevap verıyor olmalıdır.kan şekeri belli seviyeleri geçmeyen Tip II şeker hastaları perhize dikkat ederek ve ilaçlarını aksatmadan sahurda ve iftarda muntazaman alarak oruçlarını tutabilirler. Ramazanda gerek ilaç gerekse gıdayı sahur ve iftarda eşit olarak almaları; ilaçları sahurda imsaktan önce akşamleyin de iftarda yemekden önce almaları tavsiye edilir.İnsülin bağımlı şeker hastalarına oruç tutmaları tavsiye edilmez. ( Azizi F : “health and ramadan”. P.40, İstanbul, 1997.) HAMİLELİK VE ORU Yeni doğan 13.351 bebeğin doğum ağırlıklarına bakıldığında, annelerinin ramazan da hamile iken oruç tutmalarının , bebeklerinde hiçbir zarara yol açmadığı anlaşılmıştır. Doğan bebeklerin doğum ağırlığına te’siri olmadığı ortaya çıkmıştır. Hamile iken ve bebeklerini emzirirken oruç tutan Müslüman kadınlarla, hamile olmayıp da oruç tutan kadınlar incelenmiştir, kan kimyaları mukayese edilmiş iki grup arasında önemli bir fark olmadığı anlaşılmıştır.( Cross J H, Eminson J and Wharton B A : Ramadan and birth weight ar full term in asian moslem pregnat women in Birmingham. Arch Dis Child,65 : 1053-6,1990 - Prentice A M, et al : Metabolic consequences of fasting during ramadan in pregnat and lactating women. Hum nutr clin Nutr, 37 (4) : 283-94, 1983.) Oruçlarını tutmakta iken ve ramazandan iki hafta sonra aynı bayanlardan oruçsuz iken alınan sütün terkipleri arasında önemli seviyelerde fark olmadığı anlaşılmıştır.( Bener A, et al: Fasting during the holy month of Ramadan does not change the composition of breast milk. Nutrition Research, 21 (6): 859-64 ) Esansiyel Hipertansiyonlu hastalar , kan basıncı ciddi problem olmadan , sahur ve iftarda da ölçülü ve ilaçlarını kullanarak oruç tutabilirler.Ramazan ayında kalp krizi sayısının diğer aylara göre önemli seviyede düşük olduğu araştırmalar sonucu ortaya çıkmıştır. ( Temizhas A. et al :Int Cardiolo ,70,2:149-53,1999 ) Bevliye hastaları üzerindeki çalışmalar ise iftar ve sahurda bol su alınması şartı ile orucun bu hastalar faydalı geldiğini ispat etmiştir (Abderrahim F :Effect of ramadan fasting on urological patients.p.218-31,1994 ) * Din ve Bilimin Işığında ORUÇ VE SAĞLIK :Pr.Dr. Alparslan Özyazıcı ( HÜTF Histoloji-Embriyoloji Anabilim Dalı öğretim üyesi) ORUÇ AÇ KALMA AYI DEĞİL, "SABIR" AYIDIR "Nice oruç tutanlar vardır ki, orucundan kendisine aç ve susuz kalmaktan başka bir şey yoktur." (İbn-i Mace, Sıyam:21)